Walk
Walks are a fun way for you and your dog to get some exercise which was first introduced in Nintendogs. To begin a walk, tap the "Go Out" button on your screen, tap "Walk", and you will see a screen of your neighborhood. Drag the stylus wherever you want to take your dog. You can make your dog jump by yanking the cord up. The more you walk your dog, the more stamina it will build up, this means you can walk farther. Usually in walks, your dog can pee and poop. Nintendogs 'Presents' Presents are accessories you can find to add to your Supplies List. Gifts can be found in two ways: a question mark, or in the middle of nowhere. The ones found in the middle of nowhere are much rarer, and a sign that one may be coming up is that the small dog on the map stays in place when your real dog is moving. This sign may also mean garbage is coming up. 'Trash' Trash is junk food that is found in the middle of nowhere. It is bad for your dog, even though your dog always will want to eat it. If your dog successes in eating it, it will look sick for about 8 seconds, and the music will slow down. A sign that some garbage may be coming up is that the small dog on the map stays in place when your real dog is moving. This sign may also mean a rare present is coming up. *Teriyaki *Potato Skins *Cat Food *Banana Peel *Burritos *Meatballs *Hot Dog *Fried Chicken *Apple Core *Pot Stickers *Chuck Roast *Mac n' Cheese 'Meeting other Dogs' Occasionally, question marks will lead you to someone's backyard, where their dog is dwelling. You can play with their dog. Your dog will have one of three feelings of the dog when you leave: curiosity, love, or hatred. ''Pup Times (don't delete)*'' *9:00 AM to Noon dogs (ex. Deacon & Peaches):Spot, 1st 12:01 PM to 5:00 PM dog, 1st 5:01 PM to 8:30 PM dog & 8:31 PM to Midnight dog *12:01 PM to 5:00 PM dogs (ex. Fido & Deacon): Spot, 1st 5:01 PM to 8:30 PM dog, 8:31 PM to Midnight dog & 12:01 AM to 4:00 AM dog *5:01 PM to 8:30 PM dogs (ex. Poofle & Fido): Spot, Dog that appears with Spot, 8:31 PM to Midnight dog & 12:01 AM to 4:00 AM dog, *8:31 PM to Midnight dog (ex. Petey): Dog that appears with Spot, 1st 9:00 AM to Noon dog, 2nd 9:00 AM to Noon dog & 12:01 AM to 4:00 AM dog *12:01 AM to 4:00 AM dog (ex. Poppi): Dog that appears with Spot, 1st 9:00 AM to Noon dog, 2nd 9:00 AM to Noon dog & 1st 12:01 PM to 5:00 PM dog *Spot & the Dog who appears with Spot (ex. Fathom): 1st 9:00 AM to Noon dog, 2nd 9:00 AM to Noon dog, 1st 12:01 PM to 5:00 PM dog & 1st 5:01 PM to 8:30 PM dog *''Please note that this is not for all Nintendogs versions.'' 'Places' While drawing your route on the map, you may draw the line into places like the Gym, Discount Store, or Park. In the Gym, you and your dog can practice for agility trials, while in the Park, you and your puppy can practice for disc competitions or play with neighbors' dogs if there were dog markings on the Park on the map. The Discount Store has items for a cheaper price than in Pet Supply. Nintendogs + Cats ﻿Walks return in Nintendogs + Cats but this time it is in a different angle instead of a sidescrolling angle in the DS version. You can now change the color of the leashes but you have to buy them in the BARC shop or the recycle shop. Unlike the DS version, you can go for walks as many times as you want without resting. There are four areas of the walk map which are Neighborhood (where you start), Mountains, Downtown, and the Seaside. When walking in Downtown or Seaside, you may come across traffic cones. 'Toileting' In Nintendogs + Cats, your puppy is not allowed to pee on the road anymore, or else you'll lose Owner Points. Instead, the player must frequently guide their puppy to a patch of grass at the side of the road (sometimes in the middle on the Mountain path), where the puppy will either pee, roll around, bark at insects, or on rare occasion find a present. Just like in the original Nintendogs games, the player is expected to pick up their puppy's poop by tapping it and watching it float into a paper bag. You will know that your puppy is about to poop rather than pee when it turns completely sideways and squats. 'Presents' Presents make a return appearance in Nintendogs + Cats but are very uncommon to find. Presents in the game are usually a recyclable material that can be exchanged for stuff at the recycle shop. Sometimes, you might even find a Lollipop, a Soccer Ball, and more rare stuff! They are much easier to find in the side paths - such as Mountains, Downtown, and Seaside - especially recyclable materials. In addition, if you weave through traffic cones without touching or bumping them, a present will magically appear! Sometimes, you might even find a present in a patch of grass. 'Trash' Trash makes a return in Nintendogs + Cats but is very uncommon to find and easy to avoid. If your puppy gets too close to the trash, try pulling the leash and a red exclaimation mark will appear above his head, at which point the player should give the puppy a treat, although a treat is not required. If your dog stands in the trash for too long, it will get filthy. Trash comes in the form of a white-and-red paper bag with a leek in it, and a very full black trash bag surrounded by cans. 'Meeting Other Dogs' Just like the DS version, you can meet other dogs. You just have to head for the Mii that is walking the dog and then you will be able to meet the Mii. Sometimes, if the player's dog is the best of friends with the dog, you may be asked to go to the Seaside Park, Mountain Park, or even the Cafe Petrov with them! Also, if you turn on SpotPass, any dogs received via the feature will be able to be found on walks, even the DLC Miis (except, of course, those that own a cat). 'Places' While on a walk, you will see signs for various places, depending on where you are. On any route, once you have the right amount of Owner Points, you may access a special BARC store that has different items depending on the route. The BARC store's entrance is marked by a teal sign that displays BARC's white dog logo. On the Mountains and Seaside routes, you can access the Park via a blue sign with a white dog silhouette standing in grass on it. On the Downtown route, you can access Cafe Petrov via a brown wooden sign with the cafe's logo on it. There is also a Secret Path that can be found on any of the routes, marked by a sign with a picture of a blue silhouette woman walking her puppy on a hill and an arrow beneath this picture. 'Traffic Cones' Traffic cones are an obstacle that you can encounter on a walk in the city or by the seaside. If you can succesfully weave through the cones without touching them a present will magically appear at the end. The cones can appear in sets of 3, 4 or 5, the amount of cones dont affect the rarity of the present. 'Puddles' Puddles are another obstacle that you may encounter on a walk after rainfall. They can be found on all of the paths. If you dog plays in a puddle it will get filthy and then you will have to wash it when you get back home. To prevent your dog from playing in puddles give the leash a sharp tug and if your puppy obeys reward him/her. Eventually your puppy will learn to avoid puddles with a small tug on the leash preventing him/her from getting dirty. Note: If your puppy rolls over about to play and you tug on the leash repeatedly your puppy may still get slightly dirty, but not as much as it would have if you let it play. Nitendogs + Cats 058.JPG Nitendogs + Cats 059.JPG Nitendogs + Cats 060.JPG 1138.JPG|Walking on the Mountains Route with a Shetland Sheepdog. 510.JPG|Your dog will have different reactions to different neighbors, like this Sheltie is scared of Rebel/Lana. fILES02.JPG|Toileting. 006.JPG|A dog returning after a long walk. -Nintendogs Cats- 012.jpg|A walk after a rain fall. -Nintendogs Cats- 015.jpg -Nintendogs Cats- 018.jpg -Nintendogs Cats- 019.jpg -Nintendogs Cats- Luv.jpg|Reaching home after a long walk. 3DS Pics 174.jpg|A Shiba Inu doing its business. 3DS Pics 225.jpg|A Shiba Inu weaving through some cones. 3DS Pics 227.jpg|A present appearing after successfully weaving through some cones. BARC sign.jpg|Seeing a BARC sign while on a walk. HNI 0014.jpg|Meeting SpotPass DLC neighbor Honest Abe while on a walk. HNI 0043.jpg|A Corgi peeing on a grass patch. MeetDog.JPG Nitendogs + Cats 058.JPG Present.JPG FlyHigh 003.JPG|A Pomeranian asking for a treat after being told not to go near the trash by its owner. FlyHigh 023.JPG|A Golden Retriever peeing on a grass patch. FlyHigh 017.JPG|Peeing on trashcans and mailboxes can be quite gross, as mentioned by some of your neighbors. FlyHigh 015.JPG|To avoid a neighbor, simply pull your dog away from him or her. TRX 017.JPG|Sparkles appearing after a dog returns from a long walk. HNI 0051.JPG|A Jack russell terrier in need of a bath after rolling in puddles. Category:Information Category:gameplay